1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carrier for single molecule detection, a method for making the same, and a method for using the same to detect single molecules.
2. Description of Related Art
Raman spectroscopy is widely used for single molecule detection.
A method for detecting single molecules using Raman spectroscopy is provided. An aggregated silver particle film is coated on a surface of a glass substrate. A number of single molecule samples are disposed on the aggregated silver particle film. A laser irradiation is supplied to the single molecule samples by a Raman detection system to cause a Raman scattering and produce a Raman spectroscopy. The Raman spectroscopy is received by a sensor and analyzed by a computer. However, the surface of the glass substrate is usually smooth. Thus, the Raman scattering signal is not strong enough and the resolution of the single molecule is relatively low. Therefore, the glass substrate coated with aggregated silver particle film is not suitable for detecting low concentration single molecule samples.
What is needed, therefore, is a carrier for single molecule detection that overcomes the problems as discussed above.